


La prima fiamma di Bruce

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

Bruce aveva fatto i lavori più disparati dall’incidente di Hulk, viaggiando in lungo e in largo. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire un giorno a lavoro la voce di Neal alle proprie spalle. Non lo sentiva da anni ma ricordava perfettamente il suo sorriso e quanto fosse rimasto distrutto quando aveva dovuto cambiare scuola seguendo la madre. Sarebbe stato bello rivederlo, se non avesse temuto lo riconoscesse e chiamasse l’esercito.  
Stava per fuggire con calma quando Neal lo avvicinò con un gran sorriso, deciso a presentarsi. Bruce si bloccò dov’era e quasi non respirò nell’incrociare il suo sguardo, sentendosi morire a vedere quanto fosse diventato bello.  
“Neal?”  
“Bruce?”  
“Già.”  
Strinse le labbra, temendo il peggio, ma Neal lo sorprese sorridendogli ancora, e Bruce scoprì che era in fuga come lui, un falsario e truffatore.  
La cosa strana fu venire invitato a parlare dopo lavoro, vedere che non lo credeva capace di fare del male. Restarono insieme tutta la sera, decisi a recuperare gli anni perduti, e Bruce ricordò presto perché avesse un debole per lui. Anche Neal sembrò ricordarlo perché improvvisamente prese il suo viso tra le mani e lo baciò, lasciandolo sconvolto. Non ci volle molto perché Hulk venisse fuori quando il cuore di Bruce batté all'impazzata ad averlo addosso, ma “l’altro” si rivelò più amichevole e docile con Neal di quanto Bruce avrebbe mai pensato, e di quanto riuscì a credere nelle ore seguenti.  
Neal però sembrava deciso a convincerlo e Bruce scoprì che Hulk dopotutto non tornava fuori se sapeva che era con qualcuno di cui si fidava, nonostante il cuore che correva e i muscoli tesi allo spasmo in certi momenti. Ci volle poco perché Neal decidesse di proporre a Bruce semplicemente di restare e magari fuggire insieme, cosa di cui Bruce fu sinceramente entusiasta.


End file.
